DARLING OF THE LEFT SUGGESTS CUTTING OFF AID TO IRAQ EFFORT
by 70.145.169.91 Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan. The lefts anointed candidate for President of the United States in 2008 was everywhere you tuned on the Sunday television"talk" shows yesterday. She was busy bashing President Bush and the Iraqi government for their failures in bringing the war to a successful conclusion on all five of the TV shows I briefly watched. Her simplistic solution to the problem in Iraq was typical of a "chameleon" like person that Hillary Clinton. She said on the "Face The Nation" program that the only option is to stop the funding of the war. To get President Bush's attention and to get the present Iraqi government" to change course." What course other than fighting the forces of evil she didn't say, but it is easy to discern that the course she wants is to include the withdrawal of all troops and let the"chips fall where they may" in Iraq. To comprehend what this devious person with Marxist tendencies wants , it is worthwhile to review briefly what the cutting of of funds would do. Thus far from 2003-2006 the U.S. has spent 28.9 billion dollars in Iraq. Of this 17.6 billion was spent to reconstruct the economic and political structures that were destroyed before our invasion by Saddam, and that which occurred during the war. 10.9 billion dollars have been spent for maintaining security assistance in Iraq, such as training a new police force. Approximately 40% of the funding, about 11.5 billion dollars, was spent rebuilding roads, seaports,bridges,airports,electric, water and sanitation plants for the restoration of infrastructure necessary to have a stable Iraq for the people we have fought to bring freedom. 22% of the funds went to education and health care facilities for the private sector. Replacing those that were destroyed before and during the war or were non-existent. This is 28.9 billion dollars for those people in Iraq the liberals keep saying are worse off for our occupation. I will say one thing for ALL the Republican candidates for President. Not one has advocated withdrawal of our troops or even hinted at cutting off of funds. It would be monstrous to do that not only to the troops, but the Iraqi people. The world would rightly think of US as betrayer of trust. To put this money spent in Iraq in proper perspective. I would remind you how much this Country spent rebuilding two enemies Country's after WWII. In today's dollars we spent 15,2 billion between 1946 and 1952 in Japan, and we spent 29.3 billion dollars in Germany during the same time period. Of this amount 1.4 billion was for the Marshall plan that began in 1949. Four years after Our Government let the German population starve on less than 1000 calories a day rations for four years. Electing people like Senator Hillary Clinton would be a disaster for the Iraqi's and an eventual downfall of the prestige and honor of our Proud Country. Don"t let it happen! Posted by BILL at Monday, September 24, 2007 0 comments Links to this post http://www.blogger.com/post-edit.g?blogID=24473669&postID=1680549010109822170 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 70.145.169.91 Category: September 24, 2007 Category: HILLARY CLINTON FUNDS IRAQ Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.